custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Land
ST = Teletubby Land is the first and main map of the Slendytubbies saga. It's the country where the four main teletubbies live, and where their house is located. It's a valley connected to the sea and surrounded by mountains. It take places in three period of time: * Day * Dusk * Night Ten Tubby Custards are located on many areas around the land, and White Tubbie have to wander around to collect them without being caught and killed by Tinky Winky. Audio Soundtrack Ambience Trivia * One Easter Egg is located in the mountains behind the player's starting location; A Speaker playing a cover of the song "What's Up" by 4 Non Blondes. * The land is completely different from the land of the original TV serie]. * The first opus is the only game of the serie where the land can be played during dusk. * This version of the map appears in every of the others games as "Classic Map". |-| ST-II = Teletubby Land is one of the different maps available in Slendytubbies II. Appearance The Land is ravaged and became some kind of swamp because of the many places engulfed by the water, including the house, totally full of water. The map can be played during a foggy day, or during a stormy night. The threat being Tinky Winky on his muscular state. The Land also appears in the TubbyCraft map, where the valley has a cubic style, and a bit smaller than the original. Finally, the Land is also playable in the Classic Map, which is the basically the first game but with the new content. Audio Soundtrack Ambience Trivia * One Easter Egg can be found in the land; Rick Astley dancing on his song "Never Gonna Give You Up" ** He is found upon the mountains during the day, and on the beach rocks during the night. |-| ST-2D = Teletubby Land is one of the different maps available in Slendytubbies 2D. Appearance The Land is exactly the same from the previous games but in 2D. The map is only played during night. The threat being Tinky Winky, as usual. Audio Soundtrack Ambience Trivia * It's the only game where Teletubby Land can't be played at various period of time. * Dipsy's Corpse is not in the house, as well as Noo Noo. |-| ST-III = Teletubby Land (also known as Main Land) is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies III in Multiplayer. It is also the main map of Campaign. Appearance The Land is exactly the same from the previous games, except that the sea is now surronded by mountains, with one entrance. Campaign ''Chapter 0'' and Chapter 1 The two first chapters happens in the Land; The beginning of Chapter 0 - It Was Good happens at the beach, then almost the rest happens in the enclosure of the Tubbytronic Superdome. After Tinky Winky leaved the house, Po (and possibly Laa-Laa) will investigate in many areas of the Land, before being killed. The second part of Chapter 1 - A New Day happens in the whole Land, where White Tubbie have to collect the few Tubby Custard before being chased by Tinky Winky on his muscular state. Multiplayer The map can be played during a the day, where the threat will be Tinky Winky on his usual state, or during the night, where the threat is Tinky Winky on his muscular state. Finally, the Land is also playable in the Classic Map, which is the basically the first game but with the new content. Audio Soundtrack Ambience Trivia * The entrance of White Tubbie's hide is secretly located under a big rock. |-| Image Gallery= ''Slendytubbies II Teletubby Land (Day).png|Day time. Teletubby Land (Night).png|Night time. Classic.png|Classic Map. Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Land.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. Teletubby Land Map.png|Map of Teletubby Land. ''Slendytubbies III'' Untitled.png|Demo. Land Day S3.png|Day time. Land Night S3.png|Night time. Others Water Texture.png|Texture of the water (2D). Mountains Texture.png|Texture of the mountains (2D). Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Map